Salem Academy
by K cause J left me
Summary: Love, hate , and boarding school. When the two new Hale twins enter the halls of Salem Academy, more than studing happens. So put on your uniform and start your first day at SA. From you lovable K of J and K .
1. They meet

Salem Academy: K's version

Jaspers POV:

_Ugh._ My bell rings as I get ready to start my new day at boarding school._ I can't believe my mother is making me go here. Ugh. _"Psst. Jasper are you up yet?" _Ugh. Rose. Why can't she leave me alone?_ "Jasper? Hello?" "Five more minutes." I blink a few times and mess up my hair to make it look like I was sleeping. Her head pops through the crack in my door. "Will you stop acting like a child and get dressed?" _I hate when she gets all moody._ "Yeah, yeah calm down. I'll get dressed oh mighty one." She stuck her tongue out at me like a child and left so I could get ready for our grand tour of Salem Academy.

-Later that day…………………….-

"Um…and over here are the bathrooms and over there is….."_ Wow this tour guild is so boring. I could give a better tour with my eyes closed. Oh well what else am I supposed to expect for a nervous wreck. What is her name?_ "Um… any questions?" "What's your name?" I can see my question made her question herself. "Um… I thought I told you. It's Bella. Anymore more questions?" Rose gave me a stern _If-I-Could-I-Would_ -_Kill-You_ look.

At that moment I saw them. They looked like freaking super models. I must have been staring hard because the short female of the group started walking towards us. "Hello? Um... is there something wrong you just kept staring. It's kind of creepy you know."_Holy crap is she cute. What should I say? Crap. Jasper get a hold on your self, you are the man. No your not. Say something._ My internal battle was getting annoying so I spoke up. "No, I'm sorry I was just distracted by your beauty. What's your name? Are you new here? You look lost." _Smooth play it off._ She laughs. Such a cute laugh. But why? "What's so funny?" Her laughter is really getting annoying. It looks like she is going to have a frigging heart attack.

"Um…are you ok?" At last her hysterical laughter subsided. "No I'm ok. It's just that YOU'RE the new kid. You actually tried to sound like you've been here for a while. You're a crack up." And of coarse Rose steps in with… "Finally some one agrees with me. What's your name?" Believe it or not, I'm glad she asked. Out of no where the two guys she was with appeared. "What's happening Alice? Who's the blonde?" "Um…I don't know Emmett." So the big one is Emmett. Note to self, get on his good side. "I'm Rosalie Hale. This is my sad excuse for a brother Jasper Hale. We're new here. Care to show me around cutie?" As she says this Rose bends down obviously giving him a show of what's under her shirt._ Whore._ It looks like he is going to explode any second. I'm surprised he has mentality to speak up. "Um… sure what you want to see first, we can go to the lunch room, I guess." It looks like Rose has another victim.

"Hey Bella." My tour guild looks at him as if he had just descended down from heaven. Finally she manages to speak. "Hi Edward. How are you?" Edward, the second guy who was with the Alice chick, doesn't look so tough. I can take him. Wow is Alice hot. I just noticed she has a perfect figure; nice cheek bones, a pixie hairdo that goes perfectly with her face structure, big brown eyes that you can get sucked into, the perfect sized boobs, and lastly from what I've seen her tight little ass. _Wow._

"Um…excuse me? You're staring again. Still creepy." _Holy crap, I didn't realize. Shit._ "Um…sorry. So, how bout those Sixers, heard Tiger Woods scored a…" _What was that last part again?_ "A touchdown. You know I've heard that one before. Um… Do you want me to show you around? I can see Bella is preoccupied." Alice points over to the Edward dude. He and Bella are obviously into a deep conversation.


	2. Mike

Salem Academy: K's version

Chapter 2

Alice's POV:

_Wow. Who is that hunk starting at me? And why is Bella and a blonde around him? Well I'm just going to have to break them up aren't I? _ Before walking over to the guy that was almost drooling over me, I made sure I fixed my hair and adjusted my skirt a little higher to get his attention. _Come on Alice you can do this. Left, right, blink, breathe, and repeat. See easy._ After mentally prepping my self several times I managed to make it over to him and his pose'. I had thought of a line to start off a easy conversation, I think. "Hello? Um… is there something wrong you just kept staring. It's kind of creepy you know." _Great first lines Alice make the boy think. Perfect. _He looks as if I had shocked him. Then he manages to say…"No, I'm sorry I was just distracted by your beauty. What's your name? Are you new here? You look lost." Me, being me, broke into uncontrollable laughter. _He is a crack up he tried to play it off._ _ So funny._ "What's so funny?" I saw he was getting irritated by my laughter so I tried to stop. "Um…are you ok?" Ok now I had to stop. "No I'm ok. It's just that YOU'RE the new kid. You actually tried to sound like you've been here for a while. You're a crack up." He looked really annoyed with my comment it just got worse with the blonde's comment…"Finally some one agrees with me. What's your name?" Just as I was about to answer Emmett comes.

"What's happening Alice? Who's the blonde?" Truthfully I didn't know so I told him…"Um…I don't know Emmett." Emmett is my big brother, so of coarse he would be interested in whom I was talking to. Edward is like that too. "I'm Rosalie Hale. This is my sad excuse for a brother Jasper Hale. We're new here. Care to show me around cutie?" Okay note to self the blonde or Rosalie would definitely get on my bad side. She bent down as she said this to give my brother and obvious peep show._ Whore. _After that I'm surprised that he had the mentality to speak up. "Um… sure what you want to see first, we can go to the lunch room, I guess." And off they walk. I'm going to have to watch out for him aren't I. After they were completely out of my sight I turned back around to face the Jasper guy. "Um…excuse me? You're staring again. Still creepy." I don't think he notices, I don't people to gawk at me. "Um…sorry. So, how bout those Sixers, heard Tiger Woods scored a…" He seemed stuck on the last part. So I should help those in need…"A touchdown. You know I've heard that one before. Um… Do you want me to show you around? I can see Bella is preoccupied." I pointed over to Bells and Edward to show emphasis. "So, what do you want to see first?" I gave him a little evil smirk. I could tell he wanted to go but I think I caught his attention._ Perfect._

I grabbed his wrist and started to explain what happens everyday in school. He seemed interested so I kept talking. I was almost done with the tour and he hadn't talked once. I was seriously irritated. I had to say something. "Um…can you let go of my wrist. It's not like I don't mind, but your kind of tightening your grip. It kind of hurts you know." _Oh so now you talk. _"Oh I'm so sorry. My bad." I released my death grip on Jasper. He cradled his wrist close to his heart as if I burned it. I couldn't help but giggle. "You know, you're pretty cool. We should hang out sometime Jasper." I like the way his name sounds when I say it. "Cool. Sure whenever you want Alice. Hey do you know where I can find my sister?" I also like the way my name sounds when he says it. "Yeah I think I know where your sister is. But you have to put up with me some more if you don't mind." Did he just laugh at me? "Um…what is so funny?" "Oh, I'm sorry. No you think that I'm putting up with you. I'm with you on my own accord. You're a crack up." I joined in his pointless laughing. He is really sweet and funny, to bad my boyfriend isn't like him.

_Think of the devil and the devil shall appear. Oh no…Mike._ "Hey baby. Who's the guy?" _Oh crap, how do I explain Jasper to Mike?_

J's POV:

She grabbed my wrist and starting explaining school life to me. Truthfully I could care less but she was just so uppity I had to pay attention. She just kept talking and talking I didn't want to interrupt her so I stayed shut. Her grip started to tighten and she was glaring at me, so I decided to speak up. "Um…can you let go of my wrist. It's not like I don't mind, but your kind of tightening your grip. It kind of hurts you know." I really didn't mind that she held my wrist liked girls that took charge. She let go with… "Oh I'm so sorry. My bad." I cradled my hand close to my heart and rocked back and forth. She let out a giggle. "You know, you're pretty cool. We should hang out sometime Jasper." That took me by surprise but I liked the way my name sounded when she said it. "Cool. Sure whenever you want Alice. Hey do you know where I can find my sister?" I liked the way I said her name too. On the other hand I already had an idea where my sister was, I just wanted to spend more time with Alice. . "Yeah I think I know where your sister is. But you have to put up with me some more if you don't mind." I couldn't help but to laugh at her comment. I wonder if she thinks of Rose the same way I do. I kept laughing as she did to me before. She seemed concerned. "Um…what is so funny?" I ended up saying this… "Oh, I'm sorry. No you think that I'm putting up with you. I'm with you on my own accord. You're a crack up." I wonder if she caught what I said. She joined in my pointless laughter.

We were having a good old time. Out of nowhere out came surfer boy. "Hey baby. Who's the guy?" The guy?! This GUY has a name! I looked to Alice hopefully she could tell me who this kid was. Alice looked like she was going to shit herself._ Looks like I have to find out who this joker is on my own. _"Well, this kid has a name. I'm Jasper. You?" Alice looked to me as if to save her from something horrid. The short surfer looking boy spoke up. "I'm Mike, Alice's boyfriend. So step off Jasper."_ What did he just say to me?!_ "Listen, Mike was it? I don't want to start anything so just back off. You're seriously darkening the mood. Can't you see you "girlfriend" is scared something will happen because you're over protective and jealous. You know you should really calm down." At that moment Mike took the first swing. I dodged his poorly aimed punch and threw one of my own. My fist made contact with his nose making a loud crunch. _Shit. I think I broke his nose. Damn._ Mike threw another punch. He punched me in my arm. I heard Alice scream when I punch Mike in his solar plexus making him drop to the floor gasping for air.

I looked to Alice and she was in tears. As soon as she was sure Mike was done fighting she ran over to me. At first she smacked me. I don't think she noticed but she hit the arm Mike hit. Then she came into my arms crying. She clung to my shirt. I hugged her keeping her close. _What are you doing Jasper? She has a boyfriend. She doesn't mean anything to you. Hey listen to me. Hey._ I put my finger under her chin to get her to look at me. "Why didn't you just break up with him if you were so afraid of him?" She tried to speak but I put I finger over her mouth. "Alice you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here for you." _Jasper what are you saying! What are you doing?!_ She slapped my finger off of her mouth. "Jasper, who exactly do you think you are." Her comment caught me off guard. I was going to speak up but she put her tiny finger on my mouth. "Now you listen to me Mr. Hale. I'm not a child. I can take care of myself. But thank you." And with that she kissed me.


	3. preanger and lunch

**Hey guys srry it took me so long to write i had the writers block.**

**I'll be better on time and if u guys get any ideas that i should add into the story just message me or email me at . **

**hope you like it!**

**R&R**

**toho!:]K**

Chapter 3:

APOV:

What am I thinking lately? I kissed him. What am I doing?! I'm nuts! Yup, that's right I'm going crazy. What about Mike?_ Oh, who cares about Mike?_ Mike who? "Um… Alice are you alright, you look sick. Was it me?" What? How is he blaming himself, he did nothing? _Well, say something Alice. Don't let him get away._ "Oh! No, it wasn't you! Nothing's wrong with me, I'm fine, you?" _Great. Why don't you just write I like you on your forehead? Stupid. Stupid. _"Alice I can see you're a little jumpy. Um… why don't we go in different directions to find my sister? That way there is a lesser chance of you getting in trouble with me. Okay?" What?! I'm not letting him out of my sight, at least not yet. "Jasper, I'm sorry. I should have never shown you around. You fought Mike and it was my fault. I understand if you want to go different ways." _Good job Alice. The guilt trip. _"Oh, Alice if you want to still be together…sorry I meant search for my sister together then we can." Wait, what did he just say? "Um… Jasper I want to still be with you." Did I just giggle? _Gasp_. What is happening to me? I don't know, I've never been the one to cheat.

_Too bad._ I locked arms with him and towed him down the hall as fast as I could. Every time I looked back to Jasper he was staring at me. His golden messy hair slightly moving with the breeze I was creating. By the time I had almost trampled my phys. Ed teacher I stopped. But this time when I turned around his soft lips were pulled down in a little pout. It had to be by far the cutest thing I had ever seen, it also made me sad. "Jasper, what's wrong?" He looked to me as if I had shown him the light. His face expression changed but not so much. His eyes were still far off in the distance. "Oh, it's nothing. But you are kind of hurting my arm." I hadn't even realized that I was clutching him so tightly. That was it I was going to find out what was really wrong with him. I let up on my grip and he stretched his arm. "Jasper what is really wrong. You haven't really talked to me since um… what happened." He looked at me but said nothing. His shyness was going to kill me. "it's nothing that happened I'm fine really." Okay now I was mad. How come he can be there for me but I can't be there for him. I was about to yell him off but a shove to the back sent me flying into Jasper. I hate being small.

He caught me without a problem. I wanted to see who had pushed me but I didn't want to let go of him. He looked done to me. "Um… Alice are you ok?" Oh, now he wants to talk to me. Ugh. What was I going to do about him? I managed to wriggle free for his embrace to see who had pushed me. The sight I saw was one I really didn't want to see. The Whore(also known as Jasper's sister). The first thing to come out of her mouth was Emmett. Yuk! When she talked she was sweet. "Oh I'm sorry Jazz I didn't do that on purpose." _Liar._ Jasper looked so annoyed. But I don't think it was because she was playing tongue hockey with a guy she had just met. Even I wasn't surprised by that, and I don't even know her. I know I was mad because she interrupted my time with Jasper.

"You know what Rose? Why don't you being such an ass!" Um… wow. I didn't know Jasper had a bad side. So he was upset. _I knew it._ "Um… Jasper are you ok. You know, you didn't have to curse at her. If you were mad you could have just said so." I looked at him hoping for him to say something.

JPOV:

"Oh I'm sorry Jazz I didn't do that on purpose." _Ugh!_ She is such a lair. Alice had wriggled free of my hold on her. She fit perfectly into my arms. As Alice gave rose the death glare I said… "You know what Rose? Why don't you being such an ass!" I truthfully don't know why I cursed at her. I was just so mad from earlier. Why couldn't she just tell me that she had a boyfriend? I would have given up on her._ Maybe… _And why did Rose have to show up kissing a guy. Really is she that much of a horn dog.

Alice tugged on my arm and looked at me. "Um… Jasper are you ok. You know, you didn't have to curse at her. If you were mad you could have just said so." She kept looking at me with those puppy dog eyes. _What am I going to do with her?_ Before I had the chance to speak up Rose interrupted me. "Oh Jasper stop being such a baby. Isn't it so embarrassing to act like that in front of people." Rose turned to Alice. "I'm so sorry for what you had to hear. He is just so childish." I had to get away from them or I was going to explode. I was about to make a run for it when Alice spoke up. " You know what Rosalie, Jasper is the kindest lovable guy I've ever met. I don't appreciate you picking on him. I don't care if he is your brother or not. You don't see me picking on Emmett or Edward do you? No, I didn't think so."

I was caught off guard by Alice. She comes off so sweet, but damn does she have a voice. She is amazing. Once again Alice grabbed my arm and we then we were out. She walked so fast I tripped at least four times. I've noticed something. Whenever she tows me along none of us speak. So I decided to. "Hey Alice?" She turned to me obviously still mad at what had happened. "Do you want to go get something to eat? I'm sure that lunch started a while ago." I smiled me little smile. She looked so shocked.

"Really?! Yes I'll go. I'm hungry anyways." She gave me a smirk and she led the way to the mess hall. She talked all the way there. She talked about her interests why she got into Mike. It turns out that she was with him out of pity. I told her my hobbies and why I was here in the first place. I told her about Rose and my mother. In return she talked about her parents and her brothers. It seems as if the lunch room was kept getting farther away. When we finally got there we grabbed lunch a picked a small table. We kept talking and both of had barely touched our food.

Alice had turned around when she heard her name called. It was her brother. Edward walked over to us with Bella right behind him. They pulled over extra seats and sat down. Alice asked them how they were and the conversation picked up again.

"So Jasper, how did you get here anyway? You don't seem very interested in the benefits of the school" I looked to Edward. I swallowed my food and spoke up.

"Well, I was forced to go here. My mother is over protective and didn't like the atmosphere of the other school I was in. So she sent Rose and me here. I don't mind it, it is just kinda dull. It looks like nothing happens here. That's all." Edward and bell nodded in agreement of my assumption. I was starting to like this school though. Cool people, a cute girl, this school were starting to grow on me. I looked around trying to find a clock. Alice put her wrist up to her face and checked her watch. "Stop fidgeting Jasper. It's only 12:37. Calm down." Oh crap! I had to be back at my dorm at 12:20 to meet my roommate.

"Sorry guys. Gotta go." I grabbed my lunch tray and stood up. "Bye Alice, Edward, Bella. I'm late." I walked away from the table and threw away my food. I went threw the nearest exit. I reached the steps and Walked myself up to the boys dorm.

**Next chap coming soon remember review!!!**

**It makes me happy!!:]**

**K**


	4. Together

**Hey**

**sorry this chapter is short**

**im building up dramatic effect**

**srry**

**u'll get y later so sorry**

**R&R plz:]**

Chapter 4:

APOV:

As he walked away Bella restarted the conversation. "So Alice, what do you like about Jasper? You seem to be interested in him. I think he is a good match for you though. You're hyper and, well, um… he's boring. So there are really no complications." Bella smiled her smile and waited for my reply. She was right for one thing Jasper and I did seem like opposites, but I guess that's what drew me in. I could tell she was waiting so I pretended to think extra hard. She hit my arm playfully and I hit her back.

"Just tell me. I won't poke fun. Scouts honor." She begged. "UGH! FINE! I agree with you. I think we would be a good match. Plus he's a great kisser and he's super cute." I looked down and I felt my cheeks getting redder. Bella looked serious for a second and then grabbed my arm pulling me closer to her. "You kissed him? When, how, where, and why?" I could tell she was being serious. Bella never took cheating lightly, not after the Jake incident.

I sat back up and exhaled. I know she would tell Edward eventually so why not tell them both now? "Well," I started off, "Jasper and I were talking and then Mike came. Well you know how he gets when I talk to other guys. He got all over dramatic and swung at Jasper. I screamed but Jazz dodged the punch. Then Jasper punched Mike in the nose, Mike hit him in the arm, and Jasper brought him down with a punch to the chest. I was crying so once Mike was down I ran to Jasper. I hit him cause he scared the crap out of me but then I hugged him and started crying harder. He hugged me tighter and told me to stop worrying because he is here for me now." I gave Bella and Edward a second to think about what I had said. "And then I told him I was a big girl and could take care of myself. I don't know I guess I got caught up in the moment and I kissed him." Bella was the first to react.

She hugged me. "You don't have to worry anymore Alli I'm here for you." I elbowed her and we started laughing. Edward spoke up. "Well now I know that he cares for you. Don't worry you don't have to be scared." He joined in our laughter. After our pointless laughter Bella spoke up. "I think it is cute in less than a day he fell for you. Plus he is kinda cute." Edward gave her a worried glance and she kissed him. I spoke up. "I wish I had that. You guys are so happy together. I'm so lonely." I joked. Suddenly some one laid a kiss on my neck. It felt like a fire. "I didn't know you were lonely. I could fix that." The voice whispered. Bella giggled and Edward coughed. I turned and saw Jasper. I didn't know when he would be back so I was in utter shock.

JPOV:

I walked up behind Alice and motioned Edward and Bella to keep quite. Edward and Bella shared a kiss and Alice complained, "I wish I had that. You guys are so happy together. I'm so lonely." I could tell she was joking but I couldn't resist making her blush. I kissed her neck. She smelled so good, like honeysuckle. "I didn't know you were lonely. I could fix that." I whispered into her ear. Edward coughed and Bella giggled. Alice turned and saw me. She blushed a deep shade of red. I cupped her face and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me closer to her. She tasted so good. Edward coughed even louder making Alice unwrap her arms and pull away. She blushed and I sighed. Bella spoke up.

"So who told Mike that you and he were over Alice?" Bella suddenly got really serious and folded her arms. Edward put his arm around the back of her chair. Alice looked to me and I started talking. "Well, you'll never believe who my roommate is." I tried to liven up the mood. "Who?" Alice asked obviously interested. Bella looked upset that we changed the subject. Looks like I made some ones bad side. "Well the note said 'out to lunch'. So I have no idea." I sighed again and Alice patted the seat next to her. I sat down and Alice rested her tiny head on my shoulders. I wrapped my arm around the back of her chair. Bella and Edward were doing the same thing.

"So Jasper," Edward started to say, "When are you planning to ask my sister out?" Alice reached as far as she could to hit him but I held her back. Bella laughed and Alice elbowed me lightly in the side. I kissed her forehead and rested my head on hers. She smiled and hugged me. I Turned to Edward again and spoke up. "Well I was going to ask her now but you ruined the surprise. Tsk tsk." She un-hugged me and turned to face me. "Really? You mean it?" She asked with the most adorable puppy dog face. I laughed and nodded my head.

I decided to go up to my room and wait for my roommate. I said my good byes with my beautiful Alice at my side.

**um like i said b4**

**DRAMATIC EFFECT!!**

**dont be mad**

**R&R PLZ**

**it makes me happy**

**K**


	5. Roomate

**Hey**

**Aren't you proud of me.**

**Well are ya!**

**I told you i would be better on time management**

**so i hope you lik it**

**R&R**

**^.^**

Chapter 5:

APOV:

I got up and left with Jasper. My happiness literally pouring out of every part of my body. He held my hand as we walked up the stairs to the boy's part of the school. He kept glancing at me. I hadn't noticed but I had been oddly quite. I was content so I had nothing to say. Jasper turned to me and looked me dead in the eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked me. I didn't know what he was talking about. "Do you really want to go out with me? Are you sure?" He looked worried and so I cupped his face in my hand. I made sure I gave a smile. "Jasper if I wasn't sure I wouldn't be here right now walking with you hand in hand up to your room. As weird and corny as it sounds I am here with you now. So live with it." I put on a serious face. He laughed and kissed me lightly.

He is so nice and gentle. He wrapped his arm around me bringing me closer to him. He smiled and my heart almost jumped out of my chest. He hugged me. I looked up to him and smiled also. For a moment we didn't move we just stood there looking at each other. His beauty definitely out beat anyone else's. Now I could call him mine, some what. I needed to make him mine and make him never want to leave.

**(Authors note: Alice and Jasper won't be sexual this early in the story but I promise I'll try to make it my best. Promises**. **When I get there I let you know before hand. Promise. Oh and a big twist is coming soon. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now back to the story.)**

I snuggled into his chest and sighed. He said that we would have to keep walking if we wanted to get to his room before check-ins. We made our way to his room eventually. When we got there was a note stuck to the door.

'BOUT TIME

~JAKE'

I gasped and then regained myself. If I was correct, Jaspers roommate was Bella's ex. Jasper looked at me confused and then opened door. The room was a bright blue with two desks and two beds. A normal guy's room. At the desk closest to the closet was a dark long haired guy. He turned around and smiled a big annoying smile. Yup this was definitely Bella's ex, Jacob.

He saw me and automatically his smiled faded. "What are you doing here?" He pointed and glared at me. "Don't you point your cheating fingers at me! You got exactly what you deserved. Lying to Bella like that, what is with you?!" I yelled and Jasper pulled me back behind him. "Listen I don't know why you two are acting this way but it has to stop. You two aren't children settle your problems like civilized people. Yelling never got anyone anywhere." It actually surprised me to hear Jasper yell. Jacob turned back around and I left the room. I heard Jasper and Jacob talk about the normal things like where he came from and which bed was his. After about five minutes I walked back into the room.

Jasper turned to me and gave me a 'say sorry' look. He gave Jake the same exact look. "I'm sorry." I said not really meaning it and Jacob apologized too. Jasper looked very happy with his work and said goodbye to his roommate. We started walking again but at a slower pace. We weren't really going anywhere. He asked me why I was so angry at Jacob. So I told him.

_Flash back:_

_Bella was crying into my shirt. She kept asking why. She and I had walked in on Jacob and Jessica screwing around, literally. She kept crying even in Emmett's best attempts to cheer her up. He even threw a pie at himself. I don't even know where he got that pie._

_Bella kept crying until she fell asleep. I laid her down on the bed and put a cover over her. She was like my sister. I have known her since we were little. A knock at the door brought me back from my remembering. _

_"Hey." Jacob said as innocently as possible. I wasn't buying it. "Is Bella here?" He asked a slight smile lingering on his lips. I flipped on him in that instant. "How dare you show your cheating ass around here?! You're lucky I don't slam this door in your pathetic face! And to think if you had waited until the weekend Bella was ready! You are disgusting and to screw around with the school whore too. What is with you?!" After my rant I slammed the door right into his face._

_The slam startled Bella but she went back to sleep. I sat on the edge of her bed singing a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me when I was upset._

_End of flash back:_

"Oh that is why you flipped on him." Jasper hugged me and kissed the top of my head. He whispered into my ear that I was a great friend. WE talked some more and I told him that I wanted to dance or be a fashion designer. He opened up and told me about his dream to be a doctor. Well more like an extreme doctor. We happened to walk to past my room. I needed to put my money back in my hiding place and to charge my phone.

He looked around the room a couple of times, I guess he was taking in all of the art around the room. They were Bella's masterpieces and sort of her life story. Each one told a different moment in time. His eyes seemed to rest on the giant portrait of me. "Bella made that for me last year when I turned sixteen. Isn't it beautiful?" Jasper came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It isn't as beautiful as the original."

He was lightly kissing my neck, leaving a burning trail. I wanted more but Bella would be home soon. I pulled away and turned to him. I leaned in for a kiss but he put his finger on my mouth. "Alice, people are here. Let's not." He whispered. I pushed his finger off my mouth and turned around.

"Hey Alice, hey Jasper. Whatcha' doin'." I went over and hugged Bella and told her the room was all hers. She hit me and I pushed her. I grabbed Jasper's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Hey cheater." An angry voice said from behind me. I turned around and it was……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**(JK,JK. I wouldn't leave you guys at a cliffy. I even get tired of that.)**

I turned around and it was Jacob. I looked at him confused. "What, don't tell me you forgot Mike was your boyfriend?" _Oh shit! I totally forgot to break up with him._ I quick dug in my pockets for my phone._ Oh crap I left it in my room. _No problem my room is right here. I ran back into the room making sure not to interrupt Bella and Edward getting a little intimate in her bed. I quick messaged Mike that is was over. Of coarse I felt bad for dumping him over the phone but it had to get done.

I went back outside then room to where my Jasper was waiting. He and Jacob were not even talking. They were just angry staring at each other. I guess Jasper had told Jacob about the fight Mike and got into. I don't know what it was but I had a feeling that something was going to happen.

**OH my gosh**

**im so sorry i just reread it and i left you at a cliffy**

**so sorry**

**but wat fun is a story with out cliffies it makes you want to read more.**

**TEEHEE!!**

**Until next time**

**R&R**

**K**


	6. Tennis

**Hey guys this chapter is longish**

**i got bored writing it cuz J said make it longer**

**i kinda left a cliffy**

**sorry**

**R&R**Chapter 6:

* * *

JPOV:

Alice came back into the hall and stood by my side. I didn't tell Jake about what happened between Mike and me. Alice gripped my arm and tugged me down to her height.

"Jasper what happened?" I looked at her and whispered back into her ear.

"Nothing he just has a staring problem. Don't worry nothing's gonna happen." She giggled but it was nervous sound. She clung to my arm but let up enough for me to stand straight.

"Well it looks as if my job here is done. I just came to pass on the message that Mike is waiting for you Alice." Jacob's grin was menacing and all together cold. I growled and Alice slapped my shoulder.

"I'll be on my way, oh and Alice say hi to Bella for me." He waved good bye from over his shoulder and walked away from us. Alice glanced up to me and then let out a breathe of relief. "Jasper let's go do something fun. I'm bored and I don't want to face Mike yet." I laughed and we started to walk again. We would have to get back to the dorms by 6 for inspections.

After talking for a good 10 minutes we managed to make it to the gym. It had to be at least ten three times bigger than my old school gym. Come to think of it this whole school was at least three times as big as my other school. She laughed at my shocked expression and went to go get a couple of tennis racquets.

She held one up to me. "Go change and get back here so I can wipe the floor with you. She gave me a sexy smile and jogged into the girls locker room. I watched her go, but then a thought finally crossed my mind.

"Change into what?" I said. I had nothing to wear I hadn't taken gym yet considering I had just got here. I walked into the boy's locker room. It was huge! I walked around just marveling the vastness of the place. Then I say it. A giant sticky note with my name on it. I don't know how or when it got there but I really didn't care. I walked over to the locker and took off the fruity colored sticky note. I read the back of the note.

'_Your combination is_

_4-30-95 Blame Alice_

_From,_

_Edward'_

I looked at the note in amazement. He writes pretty for a guy. I put in my combination and opened the human sized locker. Inside it was a pair of gym clothes and a small package. I grabbed the package a read the little sticky note on top.

'_Hey, while you were you were with Alice she was messaging us. She told me to grab a good locker for you. So here it is oh and next week is Alice's birthday. Give her the package it was an extra gift I was going to give her. I think you will need it more. Good luck if you're playing tennis she will kick your ass._

_Good luck,_

_Edward:]_

Once again I was amazed. She is very sneaky. How come I didn't notice her texting? Did she even have her phone? I grabbed the clothes and put them on the bench. I quickly changed and put my uniform in the locker. Maybe I should let her win?

APOV:

I waited for Jasper. He was taking forever. As soon as I thought that he came out. So cute. He gripped the racquet and started practicing his backhand.

"What happened Jasper did you fall in the toilet or something?" I joked. He rolled his eyes and checked me out.

"What? Does it look like I'm a freak?"

"Huh, oh no. I was just looking. You know you're kinda short." I was WHAT!?

"I'm WHAT!?" I questioned him. I tapped my foot and had my arms crossed against my chest. I was glaring at him and he looked kind of scared.

"What? I said you were kinda sexy. So what are the rules of the game?" He asked he is lucky he saved himself.

I explained my rules. I wanted to be love (my fav tennis term) he could be the other one. It didn't really matter because he wouldn't score. I had to make sure he new how to really play so I spent a while telling him the basics.

"Okay let's start!" I yelled. I was hyped I hadn't played tennis since before I started ballet. I got into my stance and waited for Jasper to serve the ball. He served a weak easy shot and I hit it nice and hard in his blind spot.

"15 LOVE!" Wow this game was going to be easier than I thought. He served again and I returned the hit the same way as before. "30 LOVE!" His punishment went on and on. By the fifth round he was tired and sweating.

"That'll teach you to call me short." He rolled his eyes and served again. This time he hit it well and I actually had to try to get it. I managed to hit it over and I got the point. I put an end to his tennis torture and ended the game I walked over to him and we shook hands. "So you with held info from me. You never told me you liked tennis. Your great."

I laughed, "No Jazz you just suck but yeah I was on the tennis team then I took up ballet. Pretty cool right."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head. "Yes very cool." He whispered into my ear. I stood there hugging him for what it seemed to be forever. I squirmed away and told him to take a shower and to get dressed.

JPOV:

She literally beat my ass. I've never been beat that bad, I guess it is what I get for being cocky. I got undressed and put on the water and jumped right in. I rested my head against the tiled wall behind me. I thought about what would happen when Alice went to go talk to Mike. I didn't want her by him anymore the way he looked at her when he first saw me makes me nervous. And the way she looked when she saw him that really frightens me. When she goes to see him I'm coming with her.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I opened the little package. Inside was a beautiful necklace. It had an old look, classic, aged, but beautiful. The stone in the middle was almost the same color of her bright green eyes. I closed the box and hid it in my pants pocket. I messed up my hair spraying water everywhere. I walked out of the locker room to see her waiting for me her arm out stretched to me. I jogged over and grabbed her hand.

"We need to talk to Mike now."I said. She looked at me with a puppy dog pout. "Alice."I said stern.

"Aw fine. You're no fun." She slipped her arm through mine and we started out of the gym.

* * *

**so how did you like it**

** it liked it **

**Jasper got his but beat**

**TOHO!**

**oh and to some Jasper might seem a little punkish but it is just to humor Alice to make her feel strong**

**and i gave alice sports where she has to be hyper and on her toes so that is why she is into tennis and dancing**

**plus wouldnt she look adorable in those outfits**

**teehee**

**cliffy**

**R&R**

**K**


	7. Go slow

**I like this chap they get a little intimate.**

**it was just tempting lolz insider**

**hope u like it**

**R&R**

Chapter 7:

APOV:

Jasper wanted to talk to Mike but I was seriously dreading it I needed to talk to Bella but Jasper was determined to get this over with. We walked arm in arm and in complete silence. Jasper looked to me often with a smile on his face. I could tell he was worried about the out come of the event to come. I pulled my arm out of his and I put his arm around my shoulders allowing me to get closer to him. He smelled wonderful, like sunshine.

"Alice, what are you doing?" he said when he noticed I was sniffing him. I giggled and he kissed my head.

"Well I was thinking that you smell awful. What did you do step in crap?" he looked to me and removed his arm. He looked down. "Sorry." He whispered. I hit him in the arm.

"Do you really think I think that? If so then you don't know me well." He looked up and smiled.

"You smell great, like sunshine. Or tag, the blue one." He laughed and hugged me. His laugh was full of relief. He didn't seem so serious when he laughs, I love that I get to see a lighter less grown up version of him. The laugh disappeared when we saw the person I wanted to avoid. Mike.

JPOV:

I hugged her and laughed. She made me worry for a second. I quickly stopped laughing when I saw him. Mike, with Jacob on his flank. Mike glared and Alice stiffened at my side. I held her closer and she pulled me down to her size.

"I don't wanna do this. I'm scared they have two on there team. If Mike starts a fight you'll be out numbered. Jake will join and you'll get hurt. Please let's go." She whispered and started to pull my arm. I looked at her. She was scared and I didn't want her to be. At that moment Mike spoke up.

"Alice, Jasper you seem happy." He spit the last word with acid in his voice. I looked to Alice. She had scared shitless written in plain English on her face. She stared at then and then pulled her self together. She put on a sexy smile and spoke up for the first time.

"Mike, Jacob you seem upset. Can I help you? I'd hate for something to be bothering you both." She said in a seductive voice. Mike stopped glaring and looked at her with pleading eyes. Jacob tensed and put a hand on Mikes shoulder. "Mike." Jake said barely loud enough for anyone to hear. Mike turned around and walked away. Jacob stayed and stared at us for a moment and flashed a smile.

"I guess that's that. Byes." He walked away. Alice let out a sigh of pure relief and she hugged me even tighter. "I don't get what just happened. Do you?"

"No." We started laughing. Her laugh was high pitched and sweet like a bell. She kissed me lightly on the lips and pulled away. I pulled her closer and brought her face back to mine. Our lips fit together perfectly. She held her own. She threw her arms around my neck and my tongue tapped lightly on her lips and she opened. My hand was already on the small of her back moving up. We broke the kiss to breathe.

"Wow." She said catching her breathe.

"Wow yourself." She blushed and smiled her cute little smile. I always wanted her to wear that smile.

APOV:

After that mind blowing kiss we had to breathe. Mikes kisses were nothing compared to that. I didn't think I would break away so quickly, but that could have gone too far. Besides we were in a hallway.

"Wow." Is that all I had to say. How bout that was amazing or take me please!

"Wow yourself." I blushed and smiled. He looked at me with admiring eyes and I kissed him again. We didn't pick off where we left but it was sweet. It was like a first kiss not as lust filled for me, more like a thank you kiss on the lips. _You know what. Make him yours._ The little voice in my head was saying. I wanted to go slower with Jasper. I didn't want him to run I wanted him with me so we would have to wait.

The kiss got deeper and I put my arms around his neck once more. His hands made it up my shirt and pretty close to the bra strap. He lowered his hands putting then right on my ass. He squeezed a little and I moaned into his mouth. This had to stop before it went to far. _No keep going. You know you want to. Please. _I wanted to listen to the voice in my head but I made up my mind already. I pulled away. My lips still longed for his. He started planting kisses on my neck and the hollow of it.

"Jasper." I whimpered. He stopped his attack on my neck. He looked up to me with worry in his eyes.

"Did I do something?" He asked. He looked like a puppy. I just wanted to hug him and make that look go away.

"No um, I think it would be best if we slowed down a little. I mean I don't want this to go so fast our relationship fails. I'm sorry." He perked up and nodded his head.

"I know I feel the same. I just didn't want to stop your so tempting." I blushed a deep red and grabbed his arm. He is such a flirt. _You're unbelievable!_ The little voice in my head shouted, sounds like she's upset. I giggled and Jasper gave me a questioning look. He quickly swiped me up in his arms-bridal style- and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I was about to protest for him to put me down but he started to walk. We quickly made it to his room and he plopped me on the bed. He went into the personal bathroom.

I started to look around the room in his absence. They liked rock from what I could see. Jasper had a pile of clothes folded on his bed. I laid my head on his pillow and looked to the ceiling. I didn't hear Jasper come out of the bathroom. He appeared next to me in the bed. I jumped a little and he laughed. I hit him in the arm and he pushed me a little._ You know I could get used to this bed._ That damn voice was starting to piss me off. Wow I'm Starting to talk to my self not a good sign. Jasper threw his arm around me and I snuggled into his side. I was surprisingly tired. The last thing I heard was Jaspers voice but I couldn't make out the words. I felt a kiss on my head and then I drifted to sleep.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!**

**wasn't that cute.**

**They got a little action kinda i guess**

**hope u liked it **

**the next chapter mite take me a while to rite cuz im also working on**

**Hints(my newer story)**

**check it out**

**R&R(again)**

**K**

**3**


End file.
